


Lo que dicta el corazón

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atsumu is an idiot, Cardiologist Sakusa, College references, Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dramatic Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartbeats, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Possible Heart Attack, Reunions, Well not really, idiots to lovers, mmm yes, this is very dumb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Se suponía que solo sería un control rutinario con su cardiólogo. ¡No un intenso reencuentro con el chico guapo que miraba en los pasillos de la universidad!Día 1 — First Times. «My heart isn't beating faster, my heart isn't beating faster, I swear it isn't, get ahold of yourself».
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Lo que dicta el corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FxllMoooon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/gifts).



Debía ser un chequeo médico rutinario. Todos los deportistas profesionales pasaban por ese tipo de cosas una vez al mes.

Si algo preocupaba a Miya Atsumu esa tarde, era el hecho de que le haría llegar tarde a su salida semanal para beber cerveza junto con Osamu, su gemelo, hasta que cayera sobre la acera y lo dejaran varado hasta el día siguiente.

— _Miya Atsumu_ —llamó la voz de una enfermera regordeta, con tono rasposo por el tabaco, desde el mostrador—. El doctor te verá ahora mismo.

—Ya, ya —gruñó Atsumu—. ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que el bendito doctor se hiciera aparecer!

Atsumu tenía cita con el doctor para las seis de la tarde, pero se había retrasado un _poquito_. Como diez minutos. Y luego otros diez más, tal vez.

¡Eso no significaba que ahora el doctor debía hacerle esperar a _él_ para que pudiera reprogramarle otro turno!

Estúpidos doctores. Solo servían para escribir con una letra más horrenda que hacer tarea de matemáticas, recetarte _paracetamol_ hasta para el dolor de trasero y ganar millones de yenes con los que se construían un búnker anti-apocalipsis zombie en la Antártida.

Atsumu tomó sus cosas a regañadientes y se fue dando zancadas hasta el consultorio número cinco, aquel que debía pertenecer al cardiólogo _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ según le indicaron tras llegar al hospital. Vaya nombre más pomposo.

¡Incluso sonaba estúpido! ¡Todo en esa raza de seres humanos era estúpido!

¡¿Y por qué le dieron turno con otro fulano pretencioso y no con su doctor de confianza?!

—Si no estuviera sano, entonces no sería capaz de jugar… —gruñía Atsumu—. ¿Para qué querría yo una visita rutinaria al cardiól-…?

—Buenos días, Miya —respondió una grave, pero a la vez delicada voz en cuanto puso un pie dentro del consultorio—. Puedes ir directamente a la camilla luego de desinfectarte las manos con el sanitizante de allá.

— _A-…_

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Atsumu. No solo porque el aromatizante de limón le ahogó e hizo picar sus cuencas oculares hasta el nervio más profundo, ni tampoco por todas esas máquinas extrañas llenas de cables que estaban haciendo temblar sus piecitos talla cuarenta y uno.

 _No_.

Y es que Atsumu sintió que cosas extrañas y graciosas ocurrían en el centro de su pecho.

¿Estaba a punto de morir…? ¿Ya estaba muerto…?

Porque, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ese estúpido doctor se veía demasiado _sexy_ como para no tratarse de un ser etéreo y mitológico! ¡Y justo ahora venía a encontrárselo de nuevo!

 _Oh_ , sí. Porque Atsumu le recordaba claramente de sus épocas universitarias —cuando la universidad de medicina quedaba al lado de la de administración de empresas… la cual abandonó a los seis meses, pero igual contaba como estudiar en la universidad.

Era el chico guapo que andaba por los pasillos sacando suspiros entre las chicas y algunos muchachos. Incluso el mismo Atsumu le miraba —recordaba que sus ojos se habían encontrado un par de meses, pero nunca pudo ganar más que una mueca con la nariz arrugada y la espalda que le daba para alejarse.

¡Ni siquiera supo su nombre hasta ese mismo momento!

Atsumu tragó saliva con dificultad tras llevarse una mano justo por encima del corazón, el cual intentaba calmar sus alocados latidos que se desbocaron tras entrar en ese consultorio.

Rizos oscuros. Piel blanca como un trozo de mármol recién tallado. Lunares cincelados por toda la superficie. Ojos oscuros como si un universo yaciera en cada uno de ellos.

 _Vaya, vaya, doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi_ , pensó para sus adentros. _Quizás usted no sea tan estúpido después de todo._

—¿Miya? —El doctor arqueó una ceja—. ¿Podría…?

—Eh… ¿sí? —contestó Atsumu y la voz le salió como si fuera un graznido.

El doctor Sakusa resopló con cansancio. Atsumu le hubiera gustado ajustarse su propio cuello de la ropa, si no fuera porque estaba con una holgada musculosa. ¿Por qué hacía, entonces, tanto calor y se estaba asfixiando…?

—El sanitizante —Sakusa señaló con sus oscuros ojos hacia el banquito donde descansaba un tubo de alcohol en gel—. Tengo más pacientes que ver esta tarde.

Atsumu tragó saliva y dio un respingo. Vaya. Era también _rudo_ y directo; exactamente como le gustaban sus hombres.

En sus ojos no parecía haber una pizca de reconocimiento. Lo cual, por cierto, le estaba ofendiendo bastante. ¡Atsumu era alguien digno de recordar!

Aunque Sakusa Kiyoomi lo era todavía _más_ —ahora que sus rasgos se habían vuelto más finos y adultos, así como sus rizos ahora caían en cascada sobre un costado de la frente en vez de ser una mata desordenada.

Giró torpemente sobre sus talones para acercarse a la botellita de sanitizante y llenar sus manos con el líquido gelatinoso y con un suave aroma fresco y frutal. Era bastante delicioso, si se lo preguntaban.

¿El guapo doctor olería de la misma forma? ¿O seguiría teniendo el aroma a formol que siempre dejaba por su camino como una estela tras sus clases en la morgue?

¿Era muy psicópata preguntarse —y recordar— aquellas cosas?

Se obligó a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura, sonriendo de oreja solo con sus labios. Sakusa ya no le estaba prestando atención a él, sino a unos formularios en el escritorio.

Era muy lindo cuando mordisqueaba su labio inferior con aquella mueca de concentración. Hace años estudiaba en la cafetería de la universidad con la misma intensidad que ahora escribía sobre el papel.

Qué lindos eran los hombres, ¡cómo le gustaban los hombres!

— _Em_ , ¿doctor?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sakusa, pero su tono se oía exacerbado—. Si ya estás listo, puedes quitarte la camiseta y recostarte en la camilla…

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo.

¡¿Sacarse la camiseta?! ¡Ya podría haberle invitado primero un café!

Sin embargo, Atsumu era un profesional. No por nada jugaba en las grandes ligas del voleibol. ¡Podía ser una persona totalmente seria y madura!

Mientras se quitaba la camiseta, carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención del doctor. Tuvo que contener de suspirar cuando se giró a mirarle y los rizos azabaches de su flequillo se bambolearon por encima de la frente con el movimiento.

—Nunca te había visto en la clínica. Vengo todos los meses —comentó Atsumu con media sonrisa; necesitaba una excusa para justificar su mirada encima del muchacho todo el rato—. Suele atenderme el d-…

—El doctor Romero, lo sé —interrumpió Sakusa—. Está de licencia ahora mismo porque nació su hijo. Fue mi profesor en la universidad, y como necesitaban un reemplazo y me gradué hace poco, me preguntó si no podía venir un par de semanas en su lugar. De paso, están remodelando su consultorio y me dieron este otro.

 _Oh_. Aquella información era algo interesante…

Bueno, no en realidad. A Atsumu no le importaba mucho y lo olvidaría en unas horas. Solo retendría el hecho de que los astros estaban maravillosamente alineados para que pudiera encontrarse con ese guapo doctor —incluso si lo haría solo una vez en la vida— de cabello rizado y estetoscopio con caño azul marino colgando de su cuello…

El cual, por cierto, le hacía ver más sensual de lo que debería. No fue hasta que se puso de pie que logró apreciar su bata blanca y pulcra en cada hilo de la tela junto con sus largas piernas debajo de la misma…

Era incluso más alto que en esas épocas de juventud. No es como si Atsumu fuese bajito, pero se sentía de esa manera cada vez que ese joven hombre aparecía con su imponente silueta.

—Miya —regañó otra vez el doctor Sakusa—. Por favor, _recuéstate_.

Atsumu salió de su ensoñación.

Tenía su propia musculosa hecha un bollo de tela entre sus puños y su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Si Sakusa no le llevaba con los del ala psiquiátrica en ese mismo momento sería un completo milagro.

Con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo consiguió treparse sobre la camilla —siempre era molesto acomodarse sobre el plástico protector y sudaba como un pecador en el confesionario.

Lo cual no era un refrán o algo por el estilo. _Literalmente_ Atsumu sudaba cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún templo medianamente religioso…

Dio otro respingo cuando sintió las manos enguantadas de Sakusa —largos y delicados dedos que se movían con la gracia de un pintor— acomodar seis electrodos de colores a lo largo de su pecho al igual que otros dos en sus extremidades.

De repente sintió su cuello más pegoteado por el sudor y respirar era más acelerado. Nunca le había importado que la gente tocara su cuerpo. De hecho, le _encantaba_. ¡Les estaba haciendo un favor al permitirles gozar de sus bien trabajados y espectaculares músculos!

Pero entre los abrazos de equipo, los manoteos de los fans, el entrenador para obligarlo a respirar adecuadamente, Osamu y él chocando sus pechos como dos simios cada vez que festejaban algo, además de _ejem_ …

Las citas que pasaban por su cama de manera ceremoniosa cada semana…

Incluso los otros doctores, también. Atsumu no era ajeno al tacto humano —le gustaba. Lo anhelaba siempre. Era un ser humano cariñoso casi sin proponérselo.

Pero el toque de Sakusa era cuidadoso y respetuoso; claro, era un _profesional._ ¿Qué diablos esperaba Atsumu?

¿Qué lo tratara como si fuera Cenicienta?

¡Ni siquiera recordaba su cara! No es que hubieran sido amigos, pero _algo_. Aunque fuese una chispa de reconocimiento al ver su guapo rostro.

Debía ser el cabello, ¿no? Atsumu tenía un peinado amarillo pipí bastante desafortunado cuando era joven. Ahora que era ya un hombre hecho y derecho…

Bueno, no podía ser ilegal admitir que su peinado estaba bastante bien. _Más_ que bien. Claro que lo sabía. Se veía al espejo cada mañana tras darse una ducha tibia y se apreciaba durante algunos minutos.

Ahogó otro jadeo cuando sintió las tenazas metálicas alrededor de sus muñecas. Casi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Era difícil no sentirse caliente en ese mismo momento si tenía a Sakusa tan cerca y maniatándolo de esa forma…

—Voy a encender la máquina ahora mismo —comunicó Sakusa—. Solo dura unos minutos. Trata de relajarte. Te ves un poco tenso.

—Uh…

¿Cómo _no_ iba a verse tenso tras la situación en la que se encontraba? ¡Atsumu podría haber escupido su propio corazón!

Atsumu se removió incómodo mientras el otro se quitaba un guante —y revelaba una pálida mano casi esquelética y esbelta— y apretaba algunos controles en la pantalla del aparato. Casi podía sentir un hilillo de sudor atravesar en medio de sus pectorales…

Cuando la máquina hizo el típico pitido de estar encendida, Atsumu dio otro sobresalto y sintió unos golpecitos en el pecho. Casi como si pudieran atravesarle la piel y ser escuchados por toda la sala del hospital.

 _Oh, no_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _No ahora, estúpido corazón._

¿Es que acaso, de verdad, su corazón estaba a punto de alocarse cuando Sakusa decidía examinarlo?

 _Mi corazón no está latiendo fuerte,_ se dijo a sí mismo repetidas veces como un mantra. La ley de atracción funcionaba. O eso le decía Bokuto. _Juro que no está latiendo tan fuerte. Cálmate ahora mismo_.

¿Es que su estúpida vida formaba parte de un universo paralelo y ficticio escrito por alguna maniática veinteañera adicta a las relaciones entre personas que apenas se conocían…?

Atsumu aguantó la respiración mientras el electrocardiógrafo leía la actividad eléctrica de su corazón. Sabía que aquello no sería de ninguna ayuda —la mueca que puso Sakusa mientras el papel con el registro de irregulares picos se imprimía era un verdadero poema.

 _Maldita sea mi vida_ , pensó. _Osamu jamás va a dejarme en paz si descubre esto._

—Doctor, puedo explicarlo… —rio Atsumu—. Es que…

Los ojos de Sakusa arrancaron el papel de la máquina. Vio como sus irises zumbaban de acá para allá leyendo el papel… o lo que sea que hicieran los doctores cuando leían algo tan extraño como un electrocardiograma.

Arrugó el entrecejo casi al instante. Atsumu quería que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

Repitió el proceso con la máquina, lo cual no fue de ninguna ayuda —porque ahora se sentía incluso más nervioso de que un aparato lo expusiera de esa manera. ¡Estúpida tecnología!

¡Ya no solo las redes sociales —en especial, TikTok— le hacían quedar como un idiota sino también los aparatos médicos!

Cuando otro papel fue impreso tras unos minutos con los mismos picos irregulares, Sakusa quiso comprobar que todo en la máquina andaba como correspondiera. ¿Cómo le explicaba la verdad…?

—Ciento treinta latidos por minuto —soltó de repente el doctor—. Esto no es normal.

—Eh… _bueno_ … yo… puedo explicarlo.

En realidad, no podía.

Pero Atsumu tendía a mentir ante la más mínima posibilidad de problemas.

Robarse las galletas a medianoche y culpar a Osamu de ello cuando eran chicos le malacostumbró a esos hábitos.

—Más de cien latidos en estado de reposo ya se considera algo para ponerse alerta —Sakusa suspiró—. Voy a auscultarte ahora.

Atsumu se tensó todavía más.

Maldita sea, _no_.

¡Lo único que le faltaba era que Sakusa escuchara directamente su corazón para confirmar que era un ridículo poniéndose nervioso ante su hermosa y etérea presencia!

Se calzó el estetoscopio sobre sus oídos y dio unos golpecitos sobre la campana para asegurarse que se escuchaba fuerte y claro. Atsumu estaba tan atrapado por los electrodos y las tenazas metálicas que no fue capaz de huir cuando la fría campana del estetoscopio se acomodó en el centro de su pecho.

Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara cuando vio los ojos de Sakusa abrirse de manera desmesurada.

Atsumu deseaba poder mudar al cielo. Aunque era posible que no le aceptara allí arriba desde que cambió la tintura gris de Osamu por una verde neón o cuando mintió a Bokuto que ya no quería ser su amigo en el día de los inocentes —esperaba que no hiciera tanto calor en el infierno.

¡Y que no hubiera hombres tan hermosos como el doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, que estaba causando estragos en su corazón!

Se suponía que los cardiólogos _cuidaban_ la salud de tu corazón. No te ponían al borde de un infarto a causa de tanta belleza en un solo cuerpo.

—Miya, esto es bastante antinatural —Sakusa tosió incómodo—. ¿Consumiste algún tipo de drogas, estimulante o energizante antes de venir?

 _Solo la que causa tu hermosura, bombón_.

Si tan solo Sakusa supiera que la única vez que Atsumu intentó probar marihuana en su adolescencia acabó casi hospitalizado…

De verdad era un fracaso desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero no tenía por qué hacérselo saber a la gente. De hecho, Atsumu solo sonrió de costado como si fuera un galán de telenovelas.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que la vista se tan abrumadora —comentó Atsumu, y se llevó una mano al pecho—. Es difícil resistir de esa manera.

—¿La vist-…? —Sakusa se vio confundido por una milésima de segundo hasta que la comprensión atravesó su rostro. Chasqueó la lengua y se quitó el estetoscopio de mala gana—. _Oh_.

Atsumu estiró la sonrisa mientras Sakusa resoplaba, una vez más, resignado. No entendía por qué tanto dramatismo. Con toda esa belleza que cargaba debería haberle pasado mucho más seguido ese tiempo de situaciones…

Vio al doctor regresar hasta el escritorio con los electrocardiogramas en una mano y el estetoscopio en la otra. Atsumu solo se quitó los electrodos, y se pellizcó un poco la piel cuando intentó quitarse las tenazas. Le ignoró por completo mientras Atsumu se volvía a ponerse la musculosa.

Su corazón seguía golpeteando de manera anormal, pero ya no tanto como momentos atrás. ¡Claro, ahora sí decidía cooperar…!

Ahora que lo pensaba, su corazón era casi como el _amigo_ que llevaba allí abajo. No podía controlar a ninguno de los dos cuando tenía a una persona guapa justo enfrente de sus ojos.

Atsumu tomó asiento justo al frente de Sakusa. Le miró escribir con una letra cursiva, preciosa y prolija —¡era como un unicornio entre tantos médicos que escribían en jeroglíficos!— algo sobre un cuaderno. Debía estar sintiendo los ojos de Atsumu pesándole, ya que alzó la cabeza de mala gana:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿C-conmigo? —Atsumu balbuceó rascándose la nuca—. ¡P-por supuesto que nada, doctor…! ¿Qué podría estar pasando conmi-…?

—Atsumu, no hace falta que sigas fingiendo —le detuvo Kiyoomi—. ¿Crees que no te recuerdo de la universidad?

— _Ah_.

Ya. Si su corazón iba a explotar por un infarto aquella tarde, bien podría haberlo hecho de la manera más dramática posible en ese mismo momento.

¡Que Sakusa le reconociera, y no solo eso, que _supiera_ que estaba nervioso por reencontrarse todos esos años…!

Aunque _reencontrarse_ era un decir. No es que hubieran sido amigos o algo por el estilo.

Tampoco quería ser su amigo. Atsumu quería ser su novio.

—Te reconocí en cuanto vi tu nombre en la lista de pacientes del día —resopló Sakusa, y desvió la mirada mientras se apoyaba sobre su silla giratoria, cruzado de brazos—. Pero se supone que esto es un encuentro profesional y rutinario.

 _Oh, por dios_ , chilló Atsumu en su interior. _¡Sabía mi nombre!_

¡Así que Sakusa _sí_ pensaba que era guapo!

—Eh… _bueno_ …

Atsumu soltó otra risilla nerviosa. La verdad era que seguía sin poder explicarlo.

—Además tampoco nos conocíamos… no realmente —Sakusa jugueteó con el cuello de su bata—. No tendría que ponerte nervioso el volver a verme.

—Pero para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no? —atinó a decir Atsumu, y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa al tiempo que recargaba el mentón sobre la palma de la mano—. Lo de conocernos, quiero decir…

La ceja arqueada de Sakusa le hizo sentir que acababa de decir una estupidez monumental.

No es como si se arrepintiera. La vida estaba hecha de arrepentimientos e impulsividades. _Carpe diem_ , ¿cierto?

¡Atsumu estaba disfrutando de su día! Y con _disfrutar_ se refería a tomar la oportunidad para verse con Sakusa Kiyoomi en algún lugar que no fuera un espacio profesional o académico…

Sin embargo, Sakusa exhaló otro suspiro. Anotó unas cosas en su cuaderno, y luego lo cerró ruidosamente.

—Voy a poner que todo está bien ya que tu historial clínico demuestra una salud bastante envidiable. Supongo que es un poco en vano intentar repetir el examen, ¿cierto?

Atsumu, que ahora ya no estaba a merced de que sus latidos le delataran, tomó la oportunidad para convertirse en el galán que siempre solía ser.

—Aunque si eso significa verte una vez más… no es que me parezca _tan_ en vano…

Sakusa continuaba con su ceja arqueada hasta la órbita de Júpiter. _De acuerdo_. Atsumu captaba las indirectas —o puede que no tanto.

Sabía que el guapo doctor no estaba tan interesado como le hubiera gustado. O interesado en absoluto, siquiera.

Tomó el papelito que Sakusa le ofreció y casi se lo arrancó de las manos. Se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudo para abandonar ese pulcro consultorio que olía a limón. Para dejar atrás al guapo chico que, claramente, _no_ le prestaría atención.

La vida era un fiasco.

Morir de un infarto no sonaba tan mal si lo pensaba. Menos sufrimiento. Más rapidez…

Atsumu tenía los dedos ya sobre el pomo. Casi podía sentir sus yemas tecleando furiosamente a Osamu para que pasara a recogerlo cuanto antes y se fugaran a beber como dos cosacos en plena invasión rusa.

Tenía penas que ahogar esa tarde, pero la voz de Sakusa le detuvo antes de que partiera:

—Te veré el mes que viene, Atsumu —dijo Sakusa casi sin darle importancia—. No me gusta la gente impuntual. Así que _no_ tardes esa vez.

—Ya, lo que sea —gruñó Atsumu, y luego susurró para sí mismo—. Da igual…

Salió del consultorio casi echó una furia. Ahí iba otro fracaso para Miya Atsumu. Ya mejor le decía a Osamu que se despidieran, porque ahora definitivamente planeaba mudarse de forma permanente al cielo.

—Estúpido doctor —gruñó Atsumu mientras seguía alejándose por esos fríos pasillos que olían a desinfectante—. ¡Odio a los doctores

Apretó el papelito entre sus dedos, y se serpenteó entre la gente en la sala de espera mientras buscaba su teléfono en el bolsillo. Ya que estaba, podría agendar el próximo turno en sus recordatorios para que no ocurriera otra vez su demora —la cual, por supuesto, volvería a ocurrir—; fue allí que algo hizo un poco de ruido en la cabeza de Atsumu.

¡Y acabó por convencer en un concierto de electrónica sumado a una tormenta de truenos en cuanto leyó lo que estaba inscripto en el papelito!

Porque era un turno para su próxima cita con el cardiólogo, pero no realmente en esa clínica que visitaba hace años —sino una que Atsumu no conocía en absoluto…

Una frase resonó en su cabeza.

« _Te veré el mes que viene, Atsumu_ » habló Sakusa con su grave y melodiosa voz en su cerebro.

¡El mes que viene! ¡Cuando Atsumu tendría otra vez un turno con el cardiólogo!

¡Un cardiólogo que _no_ se suponía que fuera Sakusa Kiyoomi!

Pero que ahora lo sería. Porque le había citado a encontrarse con él dentro de un mes.

 _Un mes_. ¡Maldita fuera la vida! ¡Apenas se iba dando cuenta de que Sakusa le haría padecer durante un jodido mes para volverlo a ver!

Pero, ¿valdría la pena la espera? ¿Incluso si era _tanta_?

Una sonrisa se formó de forma inconsciente en los labios de Atsumu al imaginarse lo que ocurriría dentro de treinta días. Supuso que no tenía por qué preocuparse por lo que vendría.

Estaba seguro que su corazón se lo confirmaría, de una u otra manera, cuando cruzara la puerta del consultorio y viera otra vez a los preciosos ojos de Sakusa Kiyoomi.


End file.
